A Ghost of my Past
by Tera Strikes
Summary: Leo left so many years ago.Then he came back, bringing new feelings with him. Real world perspective
1. Piper:The night I'll never forget

**Piper**

Never.I stared at the face befor,me. Never again would she have a freind like Leo Valdez. They both stood at there local park the night's sky eclipsed the world around were both lucky that Leo had a cache of lighters.

"You don't have to go Leo."Piper breathed, although she knew that they both had to.

"Piper, you know that I do."he replied, she knew that he did but, she would not accept this awnser until Leo did leave." Are you sure that you don't want to come with me?"

"I can't my father needs me." She felt a lump form in her throat she did not want to see him go. " You could stay with us, we can convince your foster family to let you go!"My voice grew louder I could not help it, I was just angry.

"They never will never let me know that." There eyes both looked at the long scar on Leo's right arm."Not, that easily."

"How, would you even survive?"Leo shrugged.

"I have a way with things."Leo grinned, and I could not help to smile also.

"Will you ever come back?"I asked for the millionth time he looked at her, and took off his neck lace there were two beads, on it one of the beads was a dragon that Leo called Festus the other was a hammer surronded by a flame. Leo buckled the necklace around, Piper's neck.

"I'll be back, but, until then could you hold on to this?"Leo asked. Suddenly she broke down."Don't cry I'll be back soon.I promise."

"I'll miss you Leo."Piper hugged the boy avoiding, the flame that he held.

"I'll miss you too."Like a silent agreement Leo let go of Piper,and walked to absolutely nowhere the only thing that he had in his new life was, a book bag stuffed, with money, food, lighters, and of course a picture of him and me. He turned and waved at me.I stared at his direction for what seemed like hours this was a night that I never would forget.

Beleive it or not that was in my third grade year.I had to experience many changes after that course she had the same freinds, (none of them was like Leo Valdez though), I got braces, and I got a little more mature and grew up to be like a normal teenager. I knew better than that though. I still dreamed of Leo, Valdez, and ,around my neck,the necklace stayed to remind me of the boy who left my life. I began to lose hope of Valdez ever returning. THat is until 9th grade.

**Γεια σου, Αυτό ήταν το πρώτο κεφάλαιο μου, και είμαι τόσο ενθουσιασμένος! Παρακαλούμε επανεξέτασης, και «rate.I Θα ενημερώσουμε σύντομα!**


	2. Piper: The boy at the table

**Heus, grata ad proximus capite, ego ad Recensiones in bottom.I in non modo figura vel formam non sua PJO et Ho. Etiam si Latine loqui vel Graece et hoc est longe, off reprehendo Google transferre.**

It's funny how in one second your life could change every when you least expect it. It was a normal day, I herd my Dad, call for me to get out of bed a few times, and ignored him. Then finaly touch the old beads that a freind gave me, and then do my morning, routine.(Wich means that I procrasonate about everything until I only have 5 minutes before the bus, comes.) Hug my Dad good-bye, run outside wishing I had my breakfast,then leave.I rode on the same bus full of trash,angry people and it was horribly crowded too. I still loved the bus,though and I rode it for so many years... this was where I met him... I began to chide my self he's gone. I'd never see him, again but, I did let myself melt away in the memories of him.

** x.x**

It was in kindergarden.I waited at the bus stop clutching my can of mace, that my ,horrible nanny, Jane gave to me.'Mabey you will meet sombody freindly... All I know is that you better, come back alive... or else I won't get payed.'I rember that I was scared, clutching on to the mase as if it was a teddy bear, my arms started shaking. Then I saw a boy who looked about six wich was my was my age he was grinning, and swinging his feet back and forth. I noticed he was missing two teeth, I looked at him.

"Can I sit here?" He nodded. I sat next to him.

"Wacha holdin?"He asked.

"Mace."I said, simply (I soupose I thought every nanny hated there kid as much as mine) his eyes widened.

"Like Batman?"He squeeled.I never really watched Batman,but, for some reason, I just nodded.

"Nice! I'm Leo."

"Piper."I replied. He tilted his head, and I braced myself, in my old school, I got picked on for my name, thats why I had to go to this one, and ultimently the reason why I had to go on the bus.

"That's a cool name."He said. I looked awstruckidly at him.

"Your joking."I shaked shook his head.

"Nah, if you want to hear a joke..." Then he went into a labirith of corney jokes that made, me laugh at the time but,I swear to this day he got them off of the back of a cerial box. We both stayed and laughed for so long, that we missed our stop.I rember turning to when we did ger off of the bus and started grinning like him.

"Your weird ya know that?"He grinned back.

"Yeah, I do."

**x.x**

I looked out the houses passed by with such fury, and the cars seemed to go pass quicker. I sighed and rubbed the two beads with my fingers. I wondered why I was obbsessing over a boy that left in third grade it was time to let him go. I sighed, wondering if I should. It has been awhile... then in a harsh slap of relization I relised that I once again missed my stop.

**x.x**

I ran down the endless halls to Alecto,my math teacher's room.I relised that her back was turned,torwords the chalk board._**Home free!**_ I thought but, as soon as I walked into the room her teacher snapped.

"Piper your late, detention."I sighed it was not the first time I got a detention from my million year old math teacher. I stuck her tonge at her.

"10 more minutes of detention."

I sighed, wondering how the old bat of a teacher was so quick to notice anything. After school when I walked into detention I saw the regular group of people who usualy went to detention with me. The Stolls,Percy Jackson, and the asortment of the people who demanded that the school would be more eco freindly.I groaned, as I sat down.I stared off into space, until Brunner came the whole entire room shifted into a mixture, of guilt and repect .Mr. Brunner just had the effect on the room,and if I was not wronge, he actualy enjoyed the people that came into detention though. He grinned, at us all in that nutty, way of his and looked at us all.

"So, what are you guys in here for?" The assortment of stories turned detenion, into a group of freinds around a camp fire.

**x.x**

I ran home because, I missed my bus,** again**. When I finaly got home, it was dark and a moving truck was parked outside of my neighbor's house.I looked for my house, key but, I relised that I left in my room.I rung the bell, and my Dad opened it grinning at me.

"Forgot the key again Pipes?"

He did not even have to ask, by now it was an old private joke.I stepped inside of the house, it felt warm, and smelled like my Dad's famouse chocolate chip cookies.

" There is some people I want you to meet."

"Our new neighbors?"Imediatly I thought of old people, sipping tea, and eating my dad's cookies.

"Yeah, there right in here." We walked into the kitchen, and I saw, a man about 20 years had blonde hair and blue eyes that was spiked he had a grin on, his face. Next to him, was a boy my, age, he had a scar on his right arm, and curly black hair, and features that strangely looked like a Latino elf he was grinning, in a way that told you that he should not be trusted around maches, or sharp obejects. He treid to cover it up by sipping his tea.I reconised him immediatly.

"Leo?"I asked.

**Εντάξει άλλο κεφάλαιο, Σας ευχαριστούμε Narwhal αυτοκράτειρα και VelvetyNightSky για την τοποθέτηση ιστορία μου για ειδοποιήσεις! Και πώς είμαι υποθέτω να ξέρετε για το favoriting και τη θέση της για ειδοποιήσεις.**

**Reveiws FireofRiptide: Ευχαριστώ! Έτσι, συναντάμε και πάλι; Αγαπημένος χαρακτήρας μου είναι Λέων, και μου αρέσει πάρα πολύ αυτή την αποστολή. (Είμαι ο μόνος που καλεί Πίτα πια; lol) Ευχαριστώ για reveiwing awsome σας! Πώς μπορώ να**

**ξέρω υποθέτω: Ευχαριστώ! Νομίζω ότι μπορεί να κρατήσει τα κεφάλαια βραχυπρόθεσμα ταχύτερη ενημέρωση, αλλά, μπορώ να τα επεκτείνει και, προσπαθήστε να ενημερώσετε μ fast.I είδος »της σκέψης του μέσω,**


	3. Piper: Shoot

**Γεια σας! Οι άνθρωποι της γης και όλοι όσοι κατοικούν σε αυτήν! Θα ήθελα να πω ότι δεν κάνω το δικό Piper, Λέων και το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του characters.I »ήθελα επίσης να πω ότι δεν κάνουν τη δική Google μεταφράζει WICH Είμαι χρησιμοποιώντας μέχρι να μάθουν να γράφουν και να πληκτρολογήσετε στα ελληνικά / λατινικά . Απολαύστε! :)**

I felt dizzy, and hot at the same time. I knew the boy's awnser before he could say looked exactly the same, his long scar that ran down his arm remained the same, his hair was still dark and curley, and he was wearing, jeans and an army jacket.I think he might have been wearing a tool belt. The necklace around my neck burned into my skin.I would not be wearing it this time tommorow.

"Hey Pipes" He said.I usualy would of got set off by this. My Dad was the only one who could call me 'Pipes'.This time though I let it slide.

"You two know each other?" My Dad said.I nodded._You would have met him if you were there for me._I thought .

"Dad meet Leo he moved a few years ago."

I glanced at Leo who started tapping on his shoulder.A few years ago he taught me morris code. It was helpfull mostly when we had to "compare awnsers" on a test. **DID U TELL HIM?** He tapped out.I also learned that there was a few ways to get the message out, all you had to be was creative. This time I chose blinking. **NOPE. **Then I seemed shrugged to get my message through. Nobody would beleive a third grader any way.

"Nice to meet you Leo."My Dad went on." Where did you move from?"

"A better question would be where didn't we move from."He smiled at wad almost said that he was having a private joke with himself."Apollo and I had suit cases for a home, we just flew to every where and any where."

I raised up my eye brow in question.I knew he was not saying the whole story and Apollo did not offer any other information. My Dad bought it but, I knew better. Leo tapped another message on the table. **LATER.** I blinked out **PARK?** He gave out a little smile.

"So what brought you two back?"My Dad asked, he usualy was a people person, who loved to chat. Apollo shrugged.

"It wasn't really good with Leo.I wanted him to be a normal kid." I gave Leo a 'yeah sure' look but, my Dad was buying it though.

"I understand exactly Piper here-"

"Dad." I said quickly cutting him off. I did not need to hear any more embaressing stories." Can Leo and I go to the park?"

"Sure Pipes." He said, like he did not notice that I was there. _Typical._ I thouht but, chided myself it wasn't his fault that he wasn't there for me.

"So it was her first day of school..."

My face turnered a deep shade of told the story about my first day of high school millions of times. Each time it got worse and worse.I quickly fled the room, Leo walked behind me the way to the park made me feel akword and angry. I wanted to say so many things that flew out of my head but,I could not help but, remain sient.I finaly saw my old best freind and I imagened this day for years, but, when the time came I could not say anything. The park that did not change one old swings stayed,so did the other equitment. I could almost see my old self recieving the necklace that I would wear to this date.

"This place looks exactly the same."Leo said breaking the ice.

"Not many things change 'round here." I replied easily.

"I guess you are intrested in one change right?" Leo grinned.

"A little." I replied he grabbed a match out of his tool belt and sat down in the same spot that we did years lit the match in a swift movement.

"Gather 'round the fire, this story will nock your socks off." I looked the flip flops that I was wearing.

"Shoot."

**Ad qui legere mea fabula et fere fecit me et mater clamor dum mea legens Recensiones! **

**cadaver sanguine: iuro ego ita beatus ad omnes tui reveiws et updated in mea sunt officaly awsome! Quamprimum continet Aliquam posuere turpis et legi et auctor leo felis dedisti scripsimus tanta, tam gratiae!**


	4. Leo: The sun chariot

**Salue! Memento me? Ego scio non updated in a dum hoc capite erat amet scribere et tu quare in eam. Utinam Apollo est ok tamen conatus sum optime! Spem frui!**

**Leo**

I felt cold and even though the match was still shining brightly but, the world was dark otherwise. Days passed and everything got worse and worse.I slept nights plagued by nightmares about my adoptive family, the Gaskets. Were they looking for me? Or, wose were they looking for Piper? In my dreams when they did find me or Piper, I could do nothing about it. I felt miserable to be so helpless. Then I woke up only to see my scar. It was a painful reminder of my old life, and I wish that I could run away from that too. Yet, I couldn't and I knew that I had to come back and face, the Gaskets.I wasn't running away at all I was getting ready. I spent awhile sleeping in odd places, wondering if Piper was alright. Did she even care if I did come back? One day I got really caught up into the past.I could not eat, or sleep, I felt sick to my stomach. All I could do was sit by an old park bench figuring out my game plan for when I did come back.

"Hey kid, you look upset." I herd a voice say.I looked up and saw a man, he was about forty, or hair was a deep shade of brown, and his eyes was a deeper shade of gold.I had an uneasy feeling about him.

"No-no, I'm not." I stood up, and the man walked torwords smelled like achohol, I could detect the smell better than a blood hound;the Gaskets were never sober.

"Where are your parents kid? " My legs was frozen but, my mind raced. He got dangerously closer.I finaly stepped back, and bumped into some one. _This is it, I 'm going to die. _I thought. I looked person behind me was about 14, he had a wide grin, (his teeth was amazingly bright) and was wearing sun reminded me of a roc star, or a super hero.

"Jake! Jumpy much? What's up dude? I haven't seen you in awhile, you never call you never write, I was getting worried!" He grined wider.

" You know this kid?" The man boy took off his shades dramaticly and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do, I know him? Do I know him?" The boy gave me an ' I can't beleive this guy' look. "this is the chief of police's son! It's a shame for you though.."

He made a tsk tsk sound, as he took out a phone. It was one of the silver flip ones, with an antena.

"I'm souposed to be watching of like a big brother, you know what I'm talking about right? The thing is I have to report anything that is 'suspitious', You know?" He made air quotes with his fingers, as the man looked at me quizaccizly."Oh look its ringing!"

_This kid has to be insane._I thought.

" Listen I was just making sure the kid is alright!I have to go anyway... the wife is proubabily worried." The kid shrugged and fliped his phone off.

"Fine with me. I hate being a snitch any way."_ Your giving up that easily?_ I was pretty sure the man could not hear the last part he already turned the street. The boy then turned me around and looked at me harshly.

"Are you alright?" I nodded." What were you thinking Kid?" I decided not to awnser him.

"Thanks for helping me." I said instead. He sighed, and I could tell that he wasn't mad any more.

"Where are your-" I cut him off.

"Dead." His face turned pail.

"Legal gaurdians?" It was my turn to turn pail. I pointed to the long scar. He frowned as he looked at it. " I see. So, Kid-"

"Leo."

"What, ever. Do you need a place to stay?" I blinked. Should I trust this guy? He did save my life, and I did, need a place to stay. I decided that I could stay with him for a little bit, and then poof! I could run away in the middle of the night.

"Yeah." The guy grinned._ He has to be insane. _

"Wait right here then." He made the one second signal and ran to a street he finaly did return he was pedaling a bike with a basket on the front of it. **The sun chariot** was printed on it. " Hop in!"

**Αναγνωστήριο-είναι-4-ζωής: Ευχαριστώ! Σίγουρα θα, προσπαθήστε να ενημερώσετε πιο γρήγορα!  
****xxXNatan fanXxx: I love this ναυτιλία πολύ! Νομίζω ότι είναι ένα από τα αγαπημένα μου!**


End file.
